Found
by evilduckofdoom
Summary: Mostly R for language. Lily Evans has everything but love. A funny way of telling how Lily and James find each other. (Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.) R&R!
1. 1Pillow Fight!

This is a story about Lily Evans and the love she finds at Hogwarts. Starts out in 6th year.  
  
{(Found)}  
  
The rain dripped across the windowpanes, crying with her. She didn't know why she was even crying. Lily Evans was sure that she had everything that her heart desired: friends, good grades, a decent family.what could she be missing? *An obvious answer to that would be love. Hello! I mean, aren't you a prefect! You'll probably be Head Girl next year too!* She smiled to herself. *Look what rainy days do to me. I mean, sheesh. Hell, I've never have needed love. I can kick ass by myself.*  
  
"Lily! What's wrong?" shrieked one of Lily's best friends. Audrey Bell was well meaning, but she tended to be a little too loud. A crowd instantly gathered around Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Umm.you guys.can you leave?" Lily asked tactfully. When the crowd wouldn't disperse, Lily pulled out her wand with an annoyed look on her face. Within seconds, the crowd was gone. Except for the Marauders. "What do you guys want?" Lily asked warily.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Remus Lupin smiled. "We just joined the crowd. I just love making people claustrophobic. Lots of fun."  
  
When Lily's expression didn't change, Sirius Black added, "No, I'm not looking for homework help. We.err.wanted to find out what's wrong."  
  
"You've been really moody the last couple of days. And by moody, I mean all out bitchy," Peter Pettigrew pitched in.  
  
"Great amount of tact, Peter," James Potter said sarcastically.  
  
Audrey decided to put in her two cents. "If Lily wants to, she'll talk about it later with you guys. Right now it's classified. Girl talk," she looked to her friend for support. "Right, Lily?"  
  
Lily sighed with relief. Thank goodness Audrey understood. She didn't think she could handle the guys right now. "Right. See you later, boys."  
  
"Bloody girl talk." James muttered underneath his breath, then straightened up. He shrugged. "Right then. See you later Lily." James and the rest shuffled away. Audrey turned to face Lily.  
  
"Ok Lily. Spill the beans. Or am I going to have to use my most horrible torture methods?" She waved her fist comically in Lily's face. "Seriously. Tell. Now."  
  
"Nothing to tell. I'm fine."  
  
"And I'm the Queen. The boys are right. You have been bitchy this week."  
  
"Just PMS. That's all, nothing more."  
  
Audrey peered into her face. She drew back, satisfied with what she saw. "Alrighty then. I'm gonna go and practice that stupid Precise Charm. Though all I can see that it's good for is cooking measurements." She left, still muttering.  
  
Lily watched her walk away, smiling to herself. *Hey, at least I've got good friends who care about me. Who needs a boyfriend?* She set aside her History of Magic Book (called All of the Goblin Rebellions That Ever, Ever Happened) and walked over to the guys. James and Remus were playing a game of Wizard Blackjack (called You Loser, I Won, Now Give Me Your Money by the Marauders). Sirius was helping Remus by standing behind James and mouthing the amount that his cards added up to. Peter was on the couch by the fire, quite hysterical as James looked more and more perplexed as he lost more and more.  
  
"I don't get it! It's like you're reading my mind Moony! I've never lost so much!"  
  
"It's just my good luck.and good connections.Prongsie."  
  
"More like good lip-reading skills, Moony." Lily couldn't have asked for a better reaction for her words. Remus looked sheepish, James looked infuriated, Sirius looked ready to sprint, and Peter.was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You should" Laughter. "Have seen the" Gasping for breath. "Whole thing" More laughter. "Lily." Peter collapsed onto the couch, still laughing.  
  
"I can guess what happened. How much did you lose, Prongs?" Lily smiled.  
  
James was bright red. "I lost 16 Galleons, 4 Sickles, and 8 Knuts." He swiveled around to face Sirius and Remus. "Unless you guys give it back, you'll never get presents again. Plus, I'll kill you."  
  
"Really, Jamesy," Sirius taunted, snatching a pillow from a nearby couch. "Well, I can buy my own presents with my share of the money. And kill me? I can never die! Never!" (Sorry, just my evil joke.) He laughed a fake evil laugh as he dodged behind the couch. Everyone else grabbed pillows and quickly picked sides. Lily ran upstairs to the Girl's Dormitory to grab her pillow and Audrey.  
  
When she arrived back downstairs, a full-fledged pillow fight was going on. Both Sirius and Remus were attacking Peter and James. Audrey quickly ditched Lily and went to the Haha-We-Get-The-Money side, while Lily went to the James-Wants-His-Money-Back side. Both sides were evenly matched, but due to James's fury, his side was winning except for the fact that he and Audrey kept on getting their glasses whacked off.  
  
After a while, both James and Audrey were sick of getting their glasses knocked off, so they both took them off and put them in their pockets. Lily gasped to herself as she really looked at James's eyes. They were not just any ordinary brown color; they were a golden brown with flecks of green. She was falling into those gorgeous eyes. "Ok, stop staring you guys!" Audrey laughed. Lily jumped and then laughed as she realized that Remus and Sirius had been staring at Audrey. They blushed and picked up their pillows, ready to start the fight again. Peter yawned a goodnight and left for bed, saying he was too tired.  
  
"Since the teams are uneven now, how about a major ass kicking?" Lily suggested with a wicked smile on her face. A similar smile spread over Audrey's face.  
  
"What a good idea Lil," Audrey said, "What about it guys? Boys versus girls sound good to you?"  
  
"It's a surefire way for us to win.I say we give 'em the beating of their lives!" Sirius said, and with that, the battle of the sexes began.  
  
Both girls were short- which in this was an advantage, as all of the guys were very tall. Lily and Audrey were both able to duck quickly away from the three Marauder's blows. Unfortunately, their pillow whacks weren't very strong, so whenever they managed to hit a guy, it didn't have much effect.  
  
The three Marauders had their disadvantages too. They kept on missing the girls and instead were making a complete mess of the Gryffindor Common Room. Candy bowls were everywhere (thankfully with the Unbreakable Charm upon them) along with the pillow fighters homework.  
  
"Ack! Oh shoot," James said after missing Audrey and hitting Lily's Herbology report, which immediately scattered everywhere, "Sorry Lily."  
  
Lily's eyes flashed emerald green. "Jeez, Prongs! I worked forever to put that in order! You'd better make that up to me!"  
  
"What do you want-," James stopped suddenly as a pillow crashed into his face, with Lily Evans laughing at him.  
  
"Accio Report! That'll be enough payment for me, thank you kindly James," smiled Lily as she gathered her papers and left the room, still laughing as James glared at her back.  
  
}(){  
  
So how'd you like that as a beginning? A lot of changing emotions, but hey- they are teenagers! I'd like to have some reviews telling me how I did and suggestions for what should come next. And please give me encouragement! This is the first story that I intend to finish.that is, of course with the wonderful reviewers' help!  
  
Oh, before anybody accuses me of having Audrey Bell as a Mary-Sue, she's the aunt of Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor Chasers.  
  
Lily on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? Good or bad idea?  
  
Thanks for helping me out! 


	2. 2Woken Up

Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers! You are all awesome and cool and fantabulastic! (I don't care if that isn't a real word, I needed to make up a fake one to show how great you guys are!) Keep on sending me those lovely reviews! Oh, and the joke in the first chapter was intentional because I have read OotP!  
  
Ok, back to business! I put Lily on the Quidditch team and James is on it too.according to most FanFic authors, James is a Chaser, not a Seeker, so I'm going with the majority opinion and making him a Chaser.  
  
{(Found)}  
  
"HELP ME, LILY!"  
  
Lily jolted awake, sweating from the nightmare she had just had. She ran her fingers through her fire-red hair, searching the dormitory for trouble and then laid back down on her bed. *What was that dream about?* She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she headed down into the common room, clutching her emerald green bathrobe around herself.  
  
"What are you doing up, Lily?" a deep voice said.  
  
Lily jumped into the air with surprise and fright, then smiled with relief.  
  
"Geez, James. Did you have to scare me out of my wits?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that saying something would scare you. Which brings me back to my first question. What are you doing up?"  
  
Lily blushed a bit in the dark. "I had a nightmare and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I just couldn't sleep. Come on down from that staircase, why don't ya?"  
  
"Why?" Lily paused and then smiled wickedly as a brilliant idea came to her, "Do you want to plan a revenge prank on Sirius and Remus?"  
  
An answering smile came back to her. "Now I know why I'm glad you're a prefect and a genius. Come down and let's plan."  
  
Lily made her way down and sat on the couch, right next to James. She shivered a bit. *I should have worn a warmer robe,* she thought.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked James.  
  
"No, just excited about what brilliant prank we'll think of," Lily lied.  
  
"You sure? 'Cause you can use my sweatshirt and we'll both use this blanket," he said as he pulled off his sweatshirt.  
  
"Oh, no that's-," Lily stopped dead as she saw that James was wearing a shirt that showed off his perfectly muscled body. She took the sweatshirt and put it on over her long sleeved pajamas that matched her robe. "Thanks, but now I don't need the blanket as I can just use my robe as a blanket."  
  
"Nonsense, you still look cold to me," he said as he wrapped the blanket around them both.  
  
*Geez, now this is an awkward position.* Lily thought sarcastically. *Damn! I never knew how sweet James is.shut up! Shut up! He is a.friend. A hot friend. Ok, talk, or he'll think that you like him or something.* "So.what do you want to do to Remus and Sirius?"  
  
"Hmmm.how about changing their hair color? Or drawing on their faces with permanent marker?"  
  
"Good, good. But maybe we could."  
  
{()}  
  
Just gonna leave you with a little bit of a cliffhanger! Hmmm.I wonder what the revenge prank will be! Feel free to leave me suggestions about what prank you would like to do! (Just not changing the hair color. That's been overdone.)  
  
Coming up soon: The Revenge Prank Lily Admits It Quidditch! Encounter With Slytherins  
  
Probably not in that exact order, but hey. REVIEW! They make me write faster! It's like sugar to me! Hehehe.so tell me if you loved it, hated it, and feel free to give me suggestions for plot and what you'd like to see coming up next! 


End file.
